Closer, Slower
by Val-Creative
Summary: Blasphemy tastes syrupy-sweet on his lips when it's followed by Guang Hong's name. /Canon Era. Leoji. Oneshot.


.

.

It's beautiful up in the mountains, right in Central Valley, California. Leo wishes Guang Hong could see it.

He's missed the marsh and oak woodlands and chaparral that spreads for miles. All of the evergreen leaves that clash against drought-deciduous, coastal sage scrub. There's poppies, lupins, and purple owl's clover down near the wetter regions, towards the base of the mountain, where the box elders and willows tower over. Leo has even seen leopard lizards occasionally by his window, and of course, the multiple river-birds.

Coming home feels like a _pleasant_ , longing ache, and Leo attempts to distract himself.

Last week, he rearranged his bedroom. His momma insisted some different colors, as well as putting out a fresh collection of shrine candles, instructing him good-naturedly. Phichit and everyone else hasn't seen it yet, but Leo painted the walls an arctic blue and sponged them in a pearly-white for the clouds.

Leo left his steel-string acoustic guitar in the rocking chair, and the gilded cross above his headboard.

Both of Leo's parents drove a state out, visiting family members during his grandfather's surgery. His two big brothers attended nearby colleges and left with their oldest cousin for bar-hopping and dancing.

They gave him shit initially for turning down the offer to join, but after several minutes of roughhousing (the usual head-locks and noogies), Samuel and Isaac ran out the front door, waving and swearing to their cousin Alan who hollers out in their direction and slams on the brakes, honking a blaring car-horn.

Leo enjoys the peace for the rest of the day. It's only two in the afternoon on a Friday, but nobody would return home and be distracting until the wee hours. He doesn't mind the noise and the liveliness of his family – _family_ means so much to Leo, and always has to him personally. They've supported his career in professional figure-skating since it began, and never hesitated to _brag_.

Two in the afternoon in California means it's _four am_ where Guang Hong is.

With his best friend likely fast asleep by now, Leo pulls out the black, automatic and square-shaped device out of the nook of his closet. He tests the mechanics of his home-built _fuck_ machine, gauging its speed and rotation with the remote control before feeling his internalized frustration ease gradually.

The ideal position is up on his knees and crouching slightly, as Leo yanks down his fleecy, untied sweatpants, nestling his lube-slicked fingers against the seam of his ass, his hips lifting in the air.

Leo murmurs out a quivery, anticipating breath, deepening his crouch and feeling behind him for the bright purple, silicone dildo attached to his fuck machine. Once he's deemed himself ready, the firm, jellied dildo-head presses past Leo's rim squeezing and tightening instinctively around it.

He concentrates on relaxing entirely, switching the machine to a lower, smooth pace, flattening his palms to his bedroom's hardwood floor. Leo nudges backwards on each thrust inside him, chewing his bottom lip.

" _It's… amazing_ ," he vividly imagines Guang Hong cross-legged beside him, staring with wide, unblinking eyes. His lightly freckled hands twitching, as if meaning to reach. " _How fast does it go?_ "

Without looking down, Leo jerks the remote control's dial, turning it to a more intense rhythm.

He imagines Guang Hong finally leaning in, sweeping his left hand over Leo's bare, tan shoulder, down to the middle of his back, Guang Hong's thumb glides through the layer of sticky, heavy sweat. " _It feels good, doesn't it_ …" Leo nods and moans, eyes shutting. He holds himself as still as possible, as the machine fucks him relentlessly. The thickened veins on the dildo's base rub frantically against his sensitive rim.

On the first try, Leo discovers the angle of penetration to slam directly on his prostate. He grasps around his slippery, hardened cock, meaning to jerk off on the quick and whirring motions.

" _Not yet, Leo_ …" Guang Hong's lips curl into a secretive, faint grin. Leo drops his hand, obeying the imagined voice in his head. " _I didn't know you liked big cocks_ …" The dildo is approximately twelve inches in length, but with a slim girth. He's never managed to take it all yet, but soon.

" _Have you ever let someone inside you… instead of a machine?_ "

"No," Leo mumbles, his voice edging on hoarse-thick. "Only if it's you. Only you…"

The reaction is a soft, humored noise, he thinks. Guang Hong feels _bigger_ , hot and fleshy, stretching Leo's passages in a sweet-burn pressure, their bodies aligning. Leo wants that human closeness and warmth; his best friend stroking Leo's opened thighs, petting Leo's dark thatch of curly pubic hair.

Guang Hong nuzzles his throat, kissing under Leo's ear gently, attentively. His grin unwavering. " _Only me_ …" he repeats, snapping his hips under Leo's ass and bringing a loud, wild cry out of him.

Leo re-grasps his cock, pumping himself when his orgasm crests.

"Guang…hong, _oh my god_ ," he gasps out, Leo's brown eyes flying open. There's nobody else with him, only the fuck machine steadily pushing in, dragging _out_ of his body, at a "medium-high" pace.

He decreases the speed, before switching it off mid-thrust. Leo pulls himself off the gigantic dildo, now aching and hunching over, panting heavily in the aftermath. Leo's cock flops and dangles between his spread-open legs, pulsing the last glossy dollop of come onto his streaked, dirtied floorboards.

 _God_.

"I miss you too," Leo says to empty air, mouth tugging into a fainter smile.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yuri on Ice isn't mine. It's Leo's birthday! Yayy! Thank god something landed on Wednesday hahahahaha. I was trying to think of what to do and saw " **Leo/Any or Leo/None + fucking machine, anal penetration, NSFW** " and it clicked. Some filthy filth for the birthday boy! Thanks for reading and please leave some thoughts!_


End file.
